


Forget

by KyHasNoLife



Series: Maya and Carina Fics [24]
Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24353122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/pseuds/KyHasNoLife
Summary: Carina needs to forget
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: Maya and Carina Fics [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715209
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	Forget

“Let’s get some sleep,” Maya mumbled against Carina’s shoulder almost an hour ago. The brunette girl nodded and turned around to face away from Maya, it was 2 in the morning on May 7th, 2021. A year since Maya had cheated on her. A year since Maya had shattered her heart. The blonde wrapped her arm around Carina’s torso and pulled her closer, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder as she started to spoon her.

Carina’s eyes hadn’t left the blank wall since, she couldn’t sleep, she couldn’t think, she couldn’t breathe. Old doubts about Maya cheating again came back. It felt as though the months and months of expensive couples therapy had done nothing.

_ “I SLEPT WITH JACK AN HOUR AGO, SO BE MAD AT THAT!” _

The harsh words rang in her ears. She hadn’t forgotten how Maya slammed the door, how she wanted to hurt Carina, how she had treated Carina after she told her.

_ After a few minutes, Carina walked into the room. Tears stained her cheeks, but she couldn’t be bothered, she just wanted to grab her stuff and get out. “My God, Carina! Leave! Go away! If I wasn’t clear outside, we are- we’re done!” Maya yelled before finally looking at Carina, into her dark, cold eyes. The eyes that used to be light and warm with joy, the eyes Maya ruined. _

_ “I know, Maya, I was gonna grab everything from my drawer, but I’ll just grab my phone charger, and come back for the rest next time you’re at work,” Carina replied sadly. _

She didn’t want to remember it. She wanted to forget.

_ “I SLEPT WITH JACK AN HOUR AGO, SO BE MAD AT THAT!” _

_ “My God, Carina! Leave!” _

The harsh words rang in her ears, reminding her of everything, reopening old wounds. She didn’t even notice the silent tears streaming down her face until one landed on her hand. Maya loved her. Maya  **loved** her. Maya spent everyday making sure she knew it, with the cute little good morning and good night texts when she was working, to the fact they live together now, how Maya was the one who wanted them to live together. It didn’t help that they lived in this apartment. The apartment Carina found out in. The apartment Maya broke her heart in.

The memories sent a chill through her body, and she violently shivered. She didn’t even process it when it was happening, but somehow the silent tears turned into loud, harsh sobs racking through her body. In her wish to not wake Maya up she quickly ran to the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, she pushed herself against it and let the sobs overtake her body. She knew they were loud and violent and making it hard for her to breath, but she couldn’t help it.

_ “I SLEPT WITH JACK AN HOUR AGO, SO BE MAD AT THAT!” _

_ “My God, Carina! Leave!” _

_ “We are- we’re done!” _

The words continued to ring in her ears. The words she wanted to leave her head. The words that seemed to be engraved in her brain tonight. The words she had tried so hard to forget over the last year.

When she stopped crying, she stood up to look at herself in the mirror, her eyes were bloodshot, her cheeks were tear stained, her nose was red. What would her papa say? He would tell her she was pathetic, that she should suck it up, not to be a cry baby.

Her papa was also abusive. He said terrible shit to her- about her all the time so why was she thinking about her papa, what he would think?

Because Maya’s dad was abusive too. Because Maya lashed out because she was hurt. She hurt Carina because she was hurt.

But did that mean every time she was hurt she would lash out? She would hurt Carina every time she was mad or upset?

The harsh words kept ringing, in her ears as her sobs resumed. She didn’t even notice the warm body wrap around her holding her as she sobbed until she felt a soft kiss on her cheek and heard soft whispers in her ear. The warm breath against her ear whispering kind words.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’ve got you.”

Another kiss on her cheek.

“It’s alright, love, I’m here.”

She felt herself being pulled back onto the hard bathroom floor but this time, on Maya’s lap.

The blonde just held her while she cried, her head against the warm pale neck, a hand rubbing her back. She felt a soft kiss placed on her head.

“I love you, Car,” Maya mumbled against her head. Carina didn’t say anything, just burrowed her head further into Maya’s neck.

This wasn’t the same person who had cheated on her a year ago. This was the girl who had loved her, and proved it to her everyday, the girl who asked Carina to move in with her. Physically, it was the same girl, but mentally, Maya had changed a lot for the better. She was no longer in denial, she wouldn’t do it again. She loved Carina. As Maya held her and rubbed her back, the harsh ringing in her ears started to stop. Maybe she didn’t need to forget, she just needed to be loved by Maya.


End file.
